And So He Snapped
by ManateeFace
Summary: Naruto was sick being hated. Especially by her. I'm continuing it. Soon.
1. Naruto

This idea randomly popped into my head while reading a different story. Thanks whoever's story that was, I forget... Hope you enjoy! If you do you might also enjoy Blinded. By: Me ;)

He loved her.

He wasn't ugly. I mean, apart from the hideous orange jumpsuit he always sported, he was pretty cute.

He wasn't mean. He always went out of his way to help people, especially her.

He wasn't stupid. He only acted the class clown to get attention, shouldn't she know that?

And so she hated him. Why? Why, you ask? Why did everyone hate him so?

Oh. I know. He was that fox boy. The demon of the village. A monster. The annoying, stupid, dead-last baka of the academy. That was why. Why nobody loved him. Why nobody even liked him.

And he was sick of it. Sick of it all. Sick of her. Sick of being hated. Sick of her hitting him, yelling at him, hating him.

And so he snapped. Because of her. The girl of whom he loved. The girl of whom hated him. The girl of whom just ran after the untouchable. The void of emotions jerk, his rival for life.

And so he snapped.

Those were the thoughts one certain Uzumaki was having as he lay motionless in his bed. He contemplated the pros and cons of living. Why should he live if nobody cared? What was the reason for his existence but the pain brought upon by her. He was her human punching bag, quite literally.

Naruto Uzumaki had done everything for her. He had gone out of his way for her. Bought nice things for her. Said nice things to her. Never saying anything bad about her, never having anything but good intentions. Always forgiving. He was a very forgive-and-forget type of person. Except for this time. This time he would never forget. And most definitely not forgive. And yet she just pushed him away, vying for the attention of her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke. Just like Naruto, he too had been orphaned. Unlike Naruto, he had been pitied. Allowed to live by himself in his family's mansion of a home. Naruto had been kicked out of every orphanage in the village and was forced to live on the streets until he was able to scrape up enough money to rent a shabby apartment. Even then he had to pay double the price for it. Yet there they were. A special bond had formed. Brotherhood, friendship in the strangest of ways. Rivals, yet best friends. Best friends until the departure three years ago. He had gone. Gone on a quest for power. He craved it. Lusted for it, even. He was willing to do anything for it.

Even kill his best friend. He tried to break that bond there in the Valley of End, strained it until it would snap. But he failed. Naruto had managed to hold on to the severed bond. As emotionless and cold- hearted as Sasuke was, she still chased him. Never once glanced twice at Naruto, aside from mocking and belittling him. She even had offered to go with the Uchiha. Three years ago. When he left.

Naruto though long and hard

Naruto did everything for her. Every nice thing that you could think of. Sometimes his elaborate plans for her worked out. But whether they did or didn't, she never appreciated it. But of course if something were to go wrong, it would be all his fault. She only chased Sasuke. He was the ultimate prize. Obviously, to her, no one could ever rival him, the tragic sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He was everything, cool, mysterious, rich, handsome, and top ninja of the academy, and then all of rookie 9. Sasuke did nothing. She still chased him, making fun of and ignoring Naruto.

She hated him. One day, he had enough. He realized that this was not the way that friendships were supposed to work. People were supposed to build each other up. People were supposed to laugh together, high-five each other, hang out and never, ever hurt one another. And so he snapped.

Sakura Haruno.

He hated her.


	2. Sakura

** Hello, random people that I do not know but are reading my fanfiction! Well, I'm finally typing this out for you(: Here's Ch. 2 of 'And So He Snapped' Hope you enjoy, R&R!**

She didn't regret it.

He was always there, getting in the way. He ruined any chances she had with her Sasuke-kun. He was always pestering her, annoying her. If she were a drop more self-absorbed or Sasuke- obsessed she would blame him for Sasuke leaving. Three years ago.

He deserved what he got, she decided, failing to notice what she was doing to him by obsessing over Sasuke. Killing his self-confidence, torturing him.

That was why he had snapped at her, tired of her hating him, tired of her being blinded to his pain.

Stupid baka. Why was he always there? Why was he always by her side? Why did he hurt himself trying to save her from being hurt?

Oh, yeah. I know. Because he loved her. Why? All she did was hurt him. He had done everything for her. If she had just opened her eyes and seen what was beyond Sasuke. Beyond her silly crush on the Uchiha.

It was the same thing with herself and Sasuke. Why did Sakura chase him, while he showed no interest in her?

This part wasn't the same. She chased Sasuke for a silly crush. For is good looks. For his mysterious attitude. For popularity. But she didn't believe that, right? No. That wasn't true. She truly loved Sasuke, she really did! With all her heart. It wasn't some silly crush, right? She recounted all the times she had daydreamed about the Uchiha. No. This was love. It had to be. All those years of fantasizing couldn't be just wasted time under an illusion. But could it? For once in her life, Sakura was confused about her love for Sasuke.

But then he left. Now there was no chance of him ever loving her. He was gone, gone on his quest for power in the darkest of ways. He wanted revenge so badly, he tried to kill Naruto for it. He was too far gone. And Naruto still wanted to fulfill his promise to her. Naruto would bring him back. It was his nindo, never to go back on his word. Sasuke would come back, and they would be happy together. But she didn't really believe that. Sasuke was out of her reach, forever.

Of course no one liked Naruto, so why should she? He was just an unpopular, weak little runt with no talent. Nothing compared to the great Uchiha. Nope. Nobody loved Naruto. But, then Iruka and the Sandaime had come into his life. They became the father and grandfather figures in his life. Teuchi and Ayame became loved ones. Sasuke came soon after, a brotherly figure. For once Naruto felt included, she realized.

But for herself. She continued to chase after the Uchiha,, even when Naruto was placed on her team. Naruto was just an obstacle in the way of her perfect life.

But then he had snapped. Sakura had just been acting regularly, yelling at Naruto and hitting him for acting "stupid".

He must have been getting tired of it, but Sakura hadn't noticed his strange behavior while being too caught up in pestering Sasuke.

All he had done was say "Hi," when she, having so far had a bad morning, blew up at him for bothering her. She had almost worked up the courage to ask Sasuke out when Naruto had ruined it. Stupid baka.

Why did she do that? Did he really deserve what he had gotten? Was he really that terrible? These were the questions swirling around Sakura's head as she thought ever so analytically about Naruto's outburst.

No, she decided. He didn't deserve that. He wasn't really all terrible. Sure, he obviously had his fair share of stupidity, but he wasn't that annoying. He had only said hi.

As for Sasuke, Sakura couldn't squash that feeling that Naruto was right, that Sasuke had done nothing for her, had always hurt her, never caring for her. She realized all of this as she lay in her bed, twirling a kunai absentmindedly between her fingers.

She began to cry. What had she done? Why did she do such mean things to him, whilst he only tried to help. Sasuke wouldn't help. He never would. He left. He went searching for power. Three years ago. Naruto never hurt her. Why hadn't she seen it before? No wonder he had snapped. Who wouldn't have?

She regretted it. Hurting him. Naruto Uzumaki.

**Okay, second chapter finished, sorry it's short. I'm thinking about writing a third chapter in the form of a flashback from when the snap-ture happened. No, snap-ture is not really a word. But it doesn't have to be. This is fanfiction, people. Sorry for slow updating, BYE!**


End file.
